marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Heather McDaniel (Earth-3470)
| CurrentAlias = Sasquatch | Aliases = Tanaraq, Heather Hudson, Doctor Hudson | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ExilesCategory:Exiles members (Multiverse); formerly | Relatives = James MacDonald Hudson (husband) Wild Man (husband, deceased) | Universe = Earth-3470 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Height2 = (9'0" as Sasquatch) | Weight = 135 lbs. | Weight2 = (1500 lbs. as Sasquatch) | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (Blue as Sasquatch) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (White as Sasquatch) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer, reality traveler, scientist | Education = University | Origin = Linked to the body of Tanaraq | PlaceOfBirth = Canada | Creators = Judd Winick; Mike McKone; Jim Calafiore | First = Exiles #10 | HistoryText = Some thirteen years before she was recruited into the Exiles, Heather McDaniel was conducting an experiment on holes in the ozone layer located in the Arctic. An accident resulted in the opening of a portal to the realm of the Great Beasts where the creature known as Tanaraq gave her her fantastic powers but vowed to one day take possession of her body, these memories were erased from her mind and she believed that she got her powers from exposure to Gamma radiation. (These memories would resurface later.) With her new abilities she was invited to join the Canadian super-team Alpha Flight. Her first assignment was to capture The Wild Man who was roaming the Canadian wilderness. Wild Man turned out to be Logan, and Heather was able to capture and subdue him. Sasquatch and Wild Man stayed with Alpha Flight and eventually married. Alpha Flight became a major force throughout the world but things would eventually deteriorate. Logan went insane when a chip in his adrenal gland was activated. Heather tried to reason with him but was forced to kill her husband after he had murdered many of their friends. Heather was devastated. Eventually, James Hudson was able to draw her out of her shell. She missed Logan but she and James eventually married. Heather would become Alpha Flight's leader. In time Heather was ripped from her reality by the mysterious man known as the Timebroker. He told her she had become unhinged from time and would have to help fix the broken chains of reality. If she didn't help, Hudson would be burned to death in a tragic accident in her reality. As Sasquatch, Heather would help the Exiles complete many missions. Following a fight with vampire versions of the Avengers, the team was separated by a magical spell. Sasquatch and Morph were dropped into a reality at the exact moment that reality's Wolverine escaped from the Weapon X Program. Afraid for Morph's life, Sasquatch knocked him out and hid him. Wolverine quickly tracked Sasquatch, but before the two could fight, Heather reverted to her human form. Wolverine stopped dead in his tracks. Before they could harm each other, Heather was teleported away and reunited with the Exiles. During a mission when the Exiles were forced to face off against their reality-hopping counterparts, Weapon X, Sasquatch was mortally wounded by her teammate, Magik. Heather saved Nocturne's life, pushing her out of the way of Magik's sword slash. Bleeding to death, Nocturne possessed Heather and transformed her into Sasquatch, allowing her healing powers to kick in. A visit to a mystically empowered reality revealed that the true source of Sasquatch's power was not gamma radiation but actually Tanaraq, a Great Beast of the North. The Great Beast took over her body. She would have remained under Tanaraq's influence if not for the magic of Alpha Flight's Shaman. Unfortunately, Heather lost the ability to transform into Sasquatch. Heather began acting as a mission control for the team, remaining at the Crystal Palace and giving the team information on their missions, until she believed the whole team lost and returned home. When the Exiles visited her on her Earth they learned she was pregnant and didn't plan on returning to the team. | Powers = Transformation: Heather Hudson could take on the form of Canada's legendary creature, Sasquatch. *'Superhuman Strength': In this form she had the ability to lift close to 70 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability': She was also resistant to many forms of injury. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' *'Superhuman Senses': Heather sense of smell is so developed that she can discern the diet of a creature by the smell of their excrement. | Abilities = MD, Ph.D in Genetics and Robotics. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Mentioned: Exiles #33, 57 | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Heather Hudson }} Category:Howlett Family Category:Shapeshifters Category:Hudson Family Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Logan Family